legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P5/Transcript
(Jessica and the others are seen arriving through the door back home) Yang: Hey guys! Jessica: We're back! (The other heroes are seen looking over at the group) Alex: *gasp* Jess! (Alex rushes over and hugs Jessica) Alex: I was so worried about you. Jessica: I'm okay Alex. Thank you. Alex: Are you sure? Jessica: I'm sure sweetie. Alex: Well alright then. If you're sure. Jessica: I am. *sigh* I just need to sit down is all. Alex: Of course. (Jessica leaves the room) Richie: Whoa Scott you okay? You look like hell. Scott: I'm okay... That bastard shut off my Targhul healing factor and almost killed me but Jiro saved me.. Miles: He did what?? Scott: Yeah. He had a syringe full of that toxin and he used it to shut off my healing factor. But with Jiro's help I recovered. Jirosoyu: *Voice* Guilty as charged! Richie: Well, at least you're not dead. Scott: Heh, not yet. (Scott sits down on the couch as Rose notices Ghira coming downstairs) Rose: Hm? Ghira? Ghira EEP!!! Rose: What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with the other infants? Ghira: *whisper* I'm staying up, I'm not tired. Don't tell Blake I'm here okay? Blake: Too late. Ghira: AHH! *Looks behind him* How did- Blake: I'm pretty much a ninja Ghira. Its very hard to sneak by me. Ghira: Crap. Rose: Yeah I was gonna say, she was right there the whole time. Ghira: Aww man! Blake: *Picks up Ghira* Come on. Back in bed. Ghira: No! Blake: Come on Ghira. Ghira: But I'm not tired! Blake: But you've gotta go to bed! Ghira: No I don't! I wanna stay up! Blake: Yang? Any advice for how to get a Targhul infant who didn't want to go sleep back to bed? Yang: Hmmm. Ghira: I'm not going to sleep! You can't make me! Yang: You could try telling him a story. Blake: A story? Ghira: No! I don't want any of that, I wanna stay up! Yang: Oh well. I guess Ghira doesn't want to hear the story of the amazing cat girl and her escape from the evil warlord. Ghira: ! Evil warlord? Yang: Oh yeah. Super bad. Command whole evil armies and planned to take over the world! But if you don't wanna hear about it... Ghira: Oh now I do! Shade: That actually worked? Sammy: Seems like it. Yang: All right then why don't you me and Blake head up stairs and I'll tell you the story. Ghira: Why doesn't Blake tell it? Blake: Um... I uh- Yang: Guess I tell it better. Trust me, Blake needs me to help her remember a lot of it. Blake: Y-Yeah... That's right. Ghira: Well alright! Come on I wanna hear the story! (Blake and Yang take Ghira upstairs) Alex: Huh. Well that was nice. Jack: Yeah. That kid's definitely something else. Alex: Definitely. Well, I'm gonna go check on Jessica. Erin: Alright. Jack: Have fun man. (Alex gets up and goes to Jessica's room before it cuts to Ghira's siblings in their room playing) ???: Alright sis, you ready? ???: Yeah, throw it at me! (Izuku's Targhul prepares to throw a ball before footsteps are heard outside the door) ???: *gasp* ???: Crap someone's coming! Pretend to sleep! (The two lay down and pretend to fall asleep. Ghira then enters the room with Blake and Yang) Ghira: Guys wake up! ???: AHH! ???: What is going on!? Ghira: Yang and Blake are gonna tell us a story! ???: A story? Ghira: Yeah! ???: Uhh okay. Yang: Yep so gather round on bed. So we can begin. ???: Alright. ???: Anything to get out of bed for once. ???: N-Not saying we were out in the first place. Ghira: Hm? ???: Nothing! Ghira: Alright. Now let's listen in guys! (The Targhul all get up and gather around) Ghira: Okay we're ready! ???: Is this story gonna be good? Yang: Depends: You think stories about fighting evil warlords is cool? Infants: Ooooo! Ghira: Come on let's hear! Yang: Okay. So... Once upon a time. Ghira: *smiles* ???: This is gonna be so cool! (The scene then cuts to Jessica sitting in her room) Jessica:..... (Alex then enters the room) Alex: Jess? Jessica: Hey Alex... Alex: Everything okay? Jessica: Yeah... Alex:.... Jessica:.... (Alex sits down on the bed) Alex: Soooo....How was Renex? Jessica:.... Alex: O-Okay bad subject. Um... S-So I was thinking we could um.. Do something together. Sound good? Jessica:..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts